


Tragedy strikes at children's pizzeria

by sisstrider



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: after the ending to fnaf 1, article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisstrider/pseuds/sisstrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Schmidt is blamed for the murder of the Phone Guy, because the idea of sentient murderous animatronics is completely ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragedy strikes at children's pizzeria

22 year old Mike Schmidt, night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, has recently been convicted in the murder of Scott Peterson, a fellow employee at the restaurant. Scott, who worked the night shift before Mike was hired, had suddenly disappeared on the job. Mike was hired the next day only to be fired a week later for tampering with the AI settings of the animatronic characters.

Peterson's body was found backstage, stuffed into a spare animatronic suit. The cause of death was identified to be bleeding to death from the multiple lacerations caused by metal supports inside the suit. Peterson was most likely alive when stuffed inside of it.

When questioned as to what would lead him to commit such a gruesome murder, Schmidt denied any connection to the event. Interestingly, he has consistently claimed that the animatronic characters at the restaurant are responsible for it, and that proof of it is in the phone messages Peterson recorded at his workplace. Schmidt's illogical claims have been ignored, and the investigation is still underway.

Mike Schmidt's trial is set for December 5th.

"It's a real shame an employee of ours turned out to be a coldblooded killer," says the manager of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, "a real shame indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOPS I JUST REALIZED I GAVE PHONE GUY THE SAME NAME AS A MURDERER. So there you go you "Phone Guy is the killer" people.


End file.
